Personal Enhancements
'Personal Enhancements ' Includes products from body paint, hair alternatives, soaps/shampoos, makeup, et cetera. There are salons for body sculpting, mood enhancement, and sexual orientation. Several gyms were outfitted with the latest equipment and licensed consultants were available to wield laser and toning tubes to rid a client of extra pounds and inches. Some are dedicated to the holistic approach and offered chakra balancing to coffee enemas. Mud baths, algae scrapes, injections of the placenta of sheep raised on Alfa Six, tranquility sessions, VR trips, vision adjustments, face-lifts, tucks, and morphs are all available.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 40-45, 69 Eye color can be permanently changed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 57 'Products and Services ' 'Cosmetics' *Bombshell Bronze – Lip dyeHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 76 *Cupid's Coral – Lip dyeHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 89 *First Blush – A Barrymore lip dye that goes for one hundred and fifty dollars.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 67, 127 *Fog Over London – Eye smudgerHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 89 *Musk Brown – Lash enhancerHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 89 *Natural Perfection – High dollar makeup with all-natural ingredients that must be bought through salons or an enhancement center. It is unavailable in regular stores, even high-end ones, or off screen.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 27, 70 *Radical Red – Lip dyeHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 76 *Spring Rose – A Barrymore lip dyePortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 127 *Eve use a lash darkener and lengthener in Glory in Death. She steadied it, closed it firmly over the lashes of her left eye, and hit the plunger; then dealt with the right eye.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 275, 276 'Hair Alternative' *Captain Stud: Sylvester Yost purchased this at the Paradise Salon and it made him look like a general.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 101, 103 *The Distinguished Gentleman: Yost purchased this at the Paradise Salon. Gray and black coloration and described as 'fussy elegant'.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 101-103 *The Groom wore an enhancer that was a pewter brushback, thick on top and short on the sides.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 177 'Hair Care and Coloring' *Bordello pink with silver tipping.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 155 *Caramel Mocha with Starfish highlights.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 173 *Sheena – Brings out natural highlights.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 156, 161; Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 254 *Starfish with Candyland tips.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 173 *Wild Raven with Snow Cap streaks.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 173 'Nails' *Neutral French – ManicureDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 207 *Rascal Red – Fingernail polish.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 16 *Sun-kissed Coral – PolishDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 206 'Perfume' *Do Me – Wear it and prepare to be ravished.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 36 Also mentioned in Born in Death.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), pp. 87, 88 *Alimar Botanicals – The scent The Groom was wearing; he first discovered it in Paris, and had been pleased to find it was carried in New York at a place called Bliss.Creation in Death]] (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 281, 282 'Skin Care ' *Artistry is a skin-care line carried at the Paradise Salon. Artistry makes Youth products and was purchased by Sylvester Yost.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 103, 104 *Body polish – Gives the body a golden glow; it comes in temp and edible with six flavors on the market. Apricot is popular.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 255 *Saturnia products – the facial will clear out the pores like a vacuum; the breast smoother is top of the line.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 156 *Gold-Dust – Body paint that does amazing things for the boobs and makes them sparkle. It has a Frangipani flavor.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 148 *Twenty-four hour facial cosmetics are available that won't smudge.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 16 'Soaps, Shampoos, and Grooming' *Beard-B-Gone – Found in Natalie Copperfield's bathroom; belonged to her boyfriend.Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 18 *L'Essence – A brand name for the soaps and shampoos purchased by The Groom.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 58 'Tattoo' *Alban had a tattoo over his heart of a horned goat.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 71 *Biff has a map tattooed on his bald head.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 150 *Crack has a vivid green grinning human skull tattoo on his cheek.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 37 *Deena Hornbock had a small tattoo of a pair of red wings at her left temple.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 150 *Paul Lamont had a chin tattoo of a flaming arrow.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 215 *Simon Lastrobe had a white unicorn with gold horn and hooves riding along his prominent left cheekbone. He also had a chain of hearts and flowers tattooed on his palms.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 74 *Morris has a tattoo under his left nipple of the Grim Reaper.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 266 *The receptionist in Holiday in Death had a tattoo of a tiny heart under eye; like a pretty red tear.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 42 *Maria Sanchez had a small lightning bolt tattoo worked into a jagged scar at the right side of her mouth.Reunion in Death (ISBN 0-425-18397-1), p. 106 *Sarifina York had a small tattoo of a blue and yellow butterfly on her left hip.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 10 'Temporary Tattoo' *Eve had a rosebud on her ass.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 261 **Eve had a tattoo of a jackass on her butt. Roarke said it was kind of cute, the way it's kicking up its back legs.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 328 **Eve had a minutely detailed, painted replica of her badge, no bigger than Eve's own thumbnail. It had been placed on the curve of her left breast and included her name.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 207, 208 **There, low on either side of her belly, were three small, sparkling red hearts, with a long silver arrow piercing through each trio. Pointing, she realized, at the goal.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 191 *Sharon DeBlass had a charming little temp tattoo of a red-winged butterfly on her left buttock.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 16 *Mavis had interlocking hearts tattooed on the back of her hand.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 156 *Mavis had a winged heart tattoo on biceps.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 7 *Mavis had a silver angel playing a gilt harp on one shoulder and another angel with a little whip tail, a pitchfork, and a maniacal grin on the other.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 117 *Peabody had a small, wistful tattoo of a gold-winged fairy on her left breast.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 124 *Trina had a rosebud tattoo along the side of her nose.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 150 *Simon placed a tattoo (bright red letters that flowed in old-fashioned script) on each of his victims reading, "My True Love."Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 13 *The woman had a tattoo of a rosebud with the stem starting at the crotch and the flower artistically teasing her left nipple.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 (See other establishments Adonis Salon; All Things Beautiful; Bliss; BodyWorks; Paradise Salon; Personally Yours; Scentual) References: Category:GlossaryCategory:LifestyleCategory:HealthCategory:FashionCategory:Fashion Accessories